zulkhanifandomcom-20200214-history
Headshrinking
Headshrinking is a trollish practice with roots stemming back to ancient Zandalari witchdoctors. In the modern age, dedicated headshrinkers are rare. Only Zandalari upholding old traditions and Kurzen witchdoctors studying the art through particular Gurubashi tablets and ruins, continue to practice the art to this day 1. The phenomenon had a rise to fame among the Darkspears with the accomplishments of Jo Jo Headshrinker, though the glory days were cut short, as the practice was outlawed by the Horde and the Headshrinker family (and their followers) were exiled. Original intent Originally, headshrinking was never used to its full potential. Trolls would shrink the heads of their victims for trophies, trade and to capture the spirits of their victims (It is believed that ones spirit is kept inside ones head 2). This would be done to ensure that the spirit did not turn vengeful and attack, as spirits linger inside the body for moments, before it finally leaves and is able to seek revenge 3. Additionally, headshrinkers would be able to infuse the spirit into theirs through mysterious means, strengthening their own soul, similar to how they’d eat the flesh of their enemies to strengthen their body4. Magical properties Headshrinking is a branch of voodoo, revolving around the captivity and manipulation of spirits through the means of shrinking heads. It has most in common with hexing, as both utilize the spirits to attack or curse their enemies 5, the main difference being that hexers call upon the spirits, whereas headshrinkers (in Bazu’s case) bend them to their will 6. They can use the spirits as weapons, juju’s, spies, interrogation and a source of blessings. The usages of spirits can vary, depending on their natural traits. Natural traits of spirits No spirits are the same. From birth, a spirit may vary in potency, color and magical properties, depending on race and ancestry. A spirit may also be tainted (not necessarily a bad thing) through the use and/or exposure to magic, specific enchantments, blessings and curses. A headshrinker can extract the magical properties of spirits to his benefit 7. Reagents and procedure 'Reagents and procedure used in the shrinking of heads '(Yes, I looked it up.) After the death of a living creature, the spirit lingers inside the body for a couple of moments. In this time, the headshrinker decapitates the head by the base of the neck, using a headtaker, a sharp, curved knife and the headshrinkers designated tool for beheading, cuts and flensing. Once the head has been taken, the spirit is momentarily captured. It must be shrunken before midnight, where Bwonsamdi will arrive to carry the spirit to Samedi 8. If this is not possible, a well prepared headshrinker will carry a tsantsabox, a small, runed casket able to imprison spirits. Once possessing the required reagents and equipment, the headshrinking can begin. First, the headshrinker makes a vertical incision in the back of the head, parting the skin and crushing the skull, so that it may be retrieved and removed. The brain may be used for reagent, fed to beasts, or cannibalized to further ones knowledge. The skull can be used as decoration or sacrificed as a gift to the Loas of death. A round ball object is inserted as a replacement to maintain the shape. Traditionally a wooden ball, though in Bazu’s case, he inserts a spirit pearl, a lightweight solid-black pearl, sharing similar traits with a soul shard. Now, the eyes, nose and mouth is sown shut with fibers and any excess parts are removed (horns, tusks, teeth, piercings, ect.) Finally, the shrinking begins. Heads can be shrunken by being boiled in water saturated in any herbs containing tannin. Though these herbs can be found in Stranglethorn Vale, Bazu has sought and found more concentrated solutions. By watering Sorrowmoss with the spirit-extracting springs of Glacial Falls 9, he’s managed to create a whole new plant he has dubbed Shrinkmoss. The concentrated perfume of shrinkmoss can create a potent shrinking liquid with just a few drops, even without the need for boiling. The spirit-extracting properties further bind the spirit to the head. Shrinkmoss now only grow on Jo Jo isles, where they need constant rain if not to dry up and die. After boiling from 1½ to 2 hours, the head is ready and the spirit is enslaved 10. Even if the spirit escapes from the head, it is still bound to the pearl for as long as it doesn’t shatter. Should it shatter, or if the spirit escapes enslavement by any other means, it will immediately direct its wrath upon the headshrinker, enraged to torment his soul in both life and death. Spirit Essence Unless the head is completely secured, a natural essence of the spirit will seep from any opening. Properties of spirit essence include:'' A cold, numb sensation to exposed skin as well as lightheadedness/disorientation upon inhalation and an invoking paranoia. If you start to see shadows surrounding you after inhaling, immediately seek help at your nearest witch doctor.'' It would be wisest to cover your mouth and nose if carrying shrunken heads. Spirit essence can also be used as reagent for alchemy, enchantments and blacksmithing 11. Sources (Sources aren’t necessarily proof, but contains supporting lore that may validate the custom lore.) 1 Kuzen and Zandalar headshrinkers are the only headshrinkers appearing in WoW. ''http://www.wowwiki.com/Kurzen_Headshrinker http://www.wowwiki.com/Zandalar_Headshrinker 2 ''This belief is held by native south American headhunters. ''http://www.head-hunter.com/tsantsa.html 3 ''This accounts for both native south American headhunters and official WoW lore. ''http://www.wowwiki.com/Voodoo#Troll_head-shrinking 4 “''Arutam” http://www.head-hunter.com/tsantsa.html 5 Hexer magic proves the lethality of spirits and their ability to curse. ''http://www.wowwiki.com/Hexer 6 ''Native south Americans would use the spirits as enslaved servitors, according to belief. ''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrunken_head 7 ''The “natural trait” theory is based on the Soul Drain ability of Hex Lord Malacrass, where he taps the soul of a player and casts a spell according to the players class. ''http://www.wowwiki.com/Hex_Lord_Malacrass_(original)#Power_Drain 8 ''I don’t have anything to back this up, I just think it’s a cool piece of lore and decided to add it. 9 As stated in the quest “Jinxing the Walls”, the Glacial Falls in Wintergraps have special properties to extract a soul. ''http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:Jinxing_the_Walls 10 http://www.head-hunter.com/prep.html 11 Spirit essence is based on, and is basically identical to essence of undeath. http://www.wowwiki.com/Essence_of_Undeath ''AIN’T NOONE DISRESPECTING MUH CUSTOM LORE NOW, BITCHES.